


Half a heart

by DirrtyHaruka



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirrtyHaruka/pseuds/DirrtyHaruka
Summary: Violet never wanted to deal with this scenario but here she was, for the second time. Only that it was much harder this time around.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Half a heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that short thing for a Contest on the TWDGFanfic subreddit and thought, why not share it here, too!

The Sun had set a while ago when Ruby finally got up from the floor beside the bunk-bed. She stretched for a moment and the still shivering bundle laying in the bed could feel her eyes looking down on her.

“Vi?” No response. Violet didn’t want her to stay, so she pretended to be asleep. She couldn’t take her being here anymore. After a few quiet moments, she heard careful steps towards the door, then the squeaking of said door opening, the clicking when it closed, faint steps walking down the hallway, and then silence.

Violet knew she meant well. She also knew it wasn’t only for emotional support but also surveillance purposes. She didn’t care either way. There was nothing to care about anymore. Almost nothing.

She was forced to care. Of course, she knew that this thought was wrong and she knew she had no right to be angry about it. But she was.

She was familiar with this situation, she already went through it, but it was different this time. Just like how everything was different with her. More color, more light, more LIFE. All the pain she had gone through, all the mental exhausting, fighting each and every day, seemed almost worth it. As long it had led to them meeting each other.

The darkness was back now. The world without light and grim again, only death as far as the eyes could see. And she was sick of it. So so sick of it. But she promised and her heart ached because of it.

Violet curled up on the mattress. For a moment she thought about if this room was cursed, maybe. No, that was stupid and she curled up another inch tighter. If anything was cursed, it was her. Everything she ever loved got hurt or died and that wasn’t even exaggerated.

Another choking wave of uncontrollable sobbing broke out of her. She felt her fingers trembling despite her holding onto her legs tightly. Her breathing felt difficult and no matter how hard she tried she felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room for her to not just suffocate right then and there.

It had no use, she uncurled herself and jumped out of the bed, instantly starting to pace around the room like a caged Tiger. She tried to breathe in deeply, actually being able to get more air into her lungs but it didn’t help for long.

This whole situation was fucked. Everything was fucked. She hated everything and everyone right now and mostly herself out of all of it.

If she had just climbed back, she would’ve been there. Everything could’ve been different but she panicked and just ran as soon as she let her ran.

The Mug Ruby had brought her some water in shattered on the wall with a loud clang, accompanied by a rage-filled scream.

Enough! There was no way for her to just move on. Ever. And it was not fair that she made her do it regardless.

Violet rushed out the door and down the hallway. No way she would just get away with it.

With long, quick steps, she crossed the courtyard. As she passed the main building she could hear faint, heavy piano music and she stopped dead in her tracks.

The only one being unfair here was herself. She just didn’t know how to deal with everything right now.

She contemplated entering the building but quickly decided against it. She couldn’t stand being pitied right now.

Her eyes wandered over to the graveyard and her stomach turned. She never felt that nauseated and before she could react against it, she threw up.

The stomach acid burned in her throat and left a sour taste on her tongue, while her body tried to force things out that weren’t there, making her muscles hurt.

Her legs got weaker as the retching slowly stopped, but she pushed to start walking again anyway. Slowly and with her whole body trembling, she made her way over to the graveyard.

They already said their goodbyes but Violet wasn’t ready yet if ever. She needed another moment with her. She needed her to be there with her. To stay with her.

Her knees gave in as soon as she reached her destination and she slumped right before the freshly filled-in grave. The faint smell of fresh flowers, wood, and loose dirt replaced the still lingering smell of sour acid in her nose.

Her vision blurred even before she could read the letters on the wooden cross but she didn’t need to read them. Her hands grabbed fists of dirt when she slumped over crying again.

“Why? I know I promised you. I know, but…” She choked on her words for a moment. “…You knew that I have had enough of this shit. I told you! I fucking told you!” Dirt flung to the sides, while Violet yelled at the cross all while crying uncontrollably.

“Don’t tell me you forget that I wouldn’t know what to do without you! But you didn’t care!” More dirt flung to the sides as Violet’s hands clawed at the loose dirt, getting faster with every handful of it.

“I keep it! I will keep it! I will get him grown up and you better be fucking proud, you hear?” Violet dug into the dirt with frantic desperation.

“It hurts. I love you, you idiot and I never got to say it!” She cupped her hands together getting the dirt out even faster, making her exhausted as nothing did before.

“I just want to see you again! I can’t just…I can’t…” Dirty, trembling fingers touched cold, pale skin and when her hands closed around some fabric, Violet let herself fall backward.

“Violet, what are you doi…Oh my god…LOUIS! AASIM! I NEED HELP HERE.” Ruby rushed to Violet’s side as she cradled the corpse of her girlfriend in her arms, rocking back and forth, silently crying into the fabric of the clothes they had Clementine buried with.


End file.
